Death
Death, Dying and Beyond Unconscious If character’s body point totals are reduced to exactly zero (0) then the character is unconscious for the next ten minutes. After that ten (10) minutes, the character is at one (1) body and is conscious again. Dying/Bleeding Out If for any reason a character’s body points is reduced to below zero (-1) the character is dying or bleeding out. This lasts for one minute before the character is classified as dead. No amount of normal damage can reduce a character body point total beyond –1. Death Strikes send characters to this stage. A character can be healed from Dying by a Cure Wounds spell or the Lay-on-Hands and/or First Aid skills. Alternatively, any spell or skill that adds to a character's body point pool (such as Robust) can bring a character from dying, as the extra points are added immediately. Killing blows Placing a weapon on the body of the victim, or a hand six inches above the chest of the victim, palm down, does killing Blows in Magna using a three second count repeating the words “Killing Blow One… Killing Blow Two… Killing Blow Three”. Remember the no body contact rule till applies. The killing blow must be a full uninterrupted three seconds (taking body points, armor point damage, spell effects, except for the activation of invisible armor, Immunity to Spell , other spell protection effects and deflection type spells, will interrupt the count). Also cutting off three limbs without the appropriate healing is considered a killing blow. A three second count is required for each limb and the person who cuts off the last limb is considered the person who delivers the killing blow for principles of revenge and curse spells. Death Either after one (1) minute of the bleeding out period or after a character has received a killing blow the character is dead. The character has a five (5) minute count for any life effect to be able to be used. A life effect (such as the Life spell) only brings the affected character to 1 body point unless otherwise stated. After the five (5) minute period a character turns to ash and is only able to come back into play after they are resurrected. A character, when dead, can decide to ash at any time during his count. The spirit of the character at this point is only able to find a resurrection pad or a character that had cast a spirit bind spell upon them. They cannot effect any other In-game situation or gain any In-game knowledge. Resurrections Resurrections in Magna are a little different than anywhere else. There are two primary ways to be resurrected and get back into play. After your five-minute death count, you are able to resurrect by # If you have been the target of a spirit bind spell to a particular being, you must stay nearby to that person until a Resurrect Spell is cast upon you, bringing you back to life. Or # Resurrection areas where any spirit may chose to resurrect as per the player’s decision. A spirit may sense whether the resurrection pad is safe or not and choose to resurrect there or go else where. At the resurrection pad there will be a card that explains how the resurrection pad works and will give a step by step procedure required for the character to be resurrected and get the character back into play. One of the steps is to always inform a marshal or logistics for the resurrection to be accounted for upon the player’s character sheet. There may also be certain other role playing requirements that will also be upon the resurrection card. Aura In Magna, aura represents how strong your spirit is. The more you resurrect the weaker your aura becomes. If at any time your aura score is above one hundred percent (100%) and you are forced to resurrect, the resurrection fails and the character is permanently dead. When a character has a considerable amount of skills it is harder for the aura to with stand resurrection. This represented by the following table. Every character starts with 0 % aura, which is recorded on the character sheet. If/when a character resurrects the player adds the appropriate amount to their aura score. Gaining Aura Back For each game day a character plays they receive -1% of to their aura score. For each game day a player is in the cast they may apply -3% aura to any of their characters they choose. Also, there are spells that will reduce Aura buildup.